


Flashbacks

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Ian with a migraine, some fluffiness please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

Mickey entered the room he shared with Ian and headed towards the window, with the clear intention to wake the still sleeping boy up.  
He opened the curtains, letting the sun in, and Ian groaned from where he was curled up in the bed, rolling on the other side.  
“Come on Sleeping beauty, it’s almost noon. Wake up, Mandy bought lunch.”  
Another groan came from the redhead, weaker this time.  
Mickey climbed on the bed, slightly shaking Ian’s shoulder, when the other man decided to speak.  
“Go away.”  
Mickey froze, flashbacks of the last time Ian was like that and saying those words.  
He tried to keep his breathing normal, but it was too soon, too much, not again, the doctors said he should have been fine for a while now..  
And that’s when Ian realized.  
He poked out from the blanket, looking at Mickey, who now had teary eyes and was slightly shaking.  
“Mick. Mickey, breathe.” Ian sit up, taking Mickey’s hand in his.  
“Hey, I’m fine.. I have a migrain, that’s why I didn’t want to get out of bed or hear you speaking. I’m good, look at me.”  
A single tear rolled down Mickey’s cheek, instantly followed by a tiny smile and a nod. He squeezed Ian’s hand back, before pressing a light kiss on his forehead.  
“I’ll go get meds. For the headache too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr, [here](http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
